my_hero_academia_ones_justicefandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya is a playable character and part of the starting roster. His playstyle favours quick decision making and with many tricks up his sleeves, he can deal a lot of damage in quick and short combos. Move List Note: The damage explained here is calculated without the “scaling“ that is used in this game. “Scaling“ is when the damage gets lower and lower the longer your combo is. Target Combo (A) Midoriya's ground Target Combo consists of four hits. Any of the first three hits can be cancelled but not necessarily followed up on by the other moves in his kit except for his Unblockable. The last hit can also be followed up upon, but it's really hard to do so and not recommended. His Bread and Butter Combo, a combo that most players use with a specific character, (BnB) starts with him hitting the first two hits, but using the third one that sends the opponent upwards is also a good combo starter. His fourth hit is a strong attack that ends the combo there and can't be followed up upon without using support characters. Succesfully executing the Grounded Target Combo deals 10,00 damage on the first hit, 8,99 on the second, 8,50 on the third and 32,44 on the last, dealing a total of 59,93 damage, sending your opponent forwards. Aerial Attack (A) Midoriya's Aerial Target Combo consists of three hits. Any of these hits can be followed up by the other moves in his aerial kit. His Bread and Butter (BnB) requires him to not use the last hit, that sends his opponent downwards, which you can‘t follow up upon. You can follow it up using support characters however and it will make your opponent get stuck in a wall if performed next to a wall and facing it. Succesfully executing the Aerial Target Combo deals 10,00 damage on the first hit, 8,99 on the second and 25,50 on the last, dealing a total of 44,49 damage, sending your opponent downwards. Ground and Aerial Tilt Attacks (TA/Yellow) The Grounded Tilt Attack is a ground punch, which causes shockwaves to attack around you. You don‘t receive knockback from enemy attacks in the period of time where Midoriya is yellow, which enables a lot of options like punish an approach. It has a bit of endlag so using it without thought might leave you vulnerable. The shockwaves hit your opponent up to three times and each of those hits send your opponent into an upward angle and you are able to follow up with some of Midoriya‘s grounded kit. Succesfully hitting your opponent deals 10,00 damage on the first hit, 8,99 on the second and 8,50 on the third, dealing a total of 27,49 damage, sending your opponent upwards. The Aerial Tilt attack is a punch that sends the opponent downwards. Just like the Grounded Tilt Attack, you don‘t receive knockback as long as you are glowing yellow and the endlag of the move leaves you open but not for as long as the grounded one. This attacks hits the opponent once and because of the downward angle, it’s quite hard to follow up but support characters might help to do so. Just like the last hit of the Aerial Target Combo, standing next to a wall and facing it, you can get your opponent stuck in it. Succesfully hitting your opponent deals 40,00 damage, sending him downwards. Unblockable Attack (UB/Red) Midoriya‘s Unblockable Attack is a grab which, as the name applies, cannot be blocked and sends the opponent away behind Midoriya. The startup is slow and following it up normally isn‘t possible without support characters, but it is possible to follow it up with either the Plus Ultra 2 „Del Rio Smash“ or an Ex Plus Ultra. Succesfully grabbing your opponent deals 50,00 damage, launching him a small amount. Delaware Smash (Q1) Midoriya‘s Quirk 1 Attack „Delaware Smash“ is a projectile that can be charged by holding down The Quirk 1 Button. Both the charged and uncharged Delaware Smashes have a range of approximately half an stage and can be used both on the ground and in the air. It‘s a good attack to finish combos and can make your opponent get stuck in a wall if both characters are airborn. Being too close to a wall with a charged Delaware Smash will hit the opponent again after they get stuck in it, freeing them in the process so be cautious about that. Succesfully hitting the uncharged Delaware Smash hits the opponent once and deals 30,00 damage, launching the opponent a decent amount. Succesfully hitting the charged Delaware Smash hits the opponent two times, dealing 40,00 damage with the first and 11,44 with the second, dealing a total of 51,44 damage, launching the opponent a large amount. Detroit Smash (Q2) Midoriya‘s Quirk 2 Attack „Detroit Smash“ is a forward punch that sends the opponent flying and can be charged by holding down the Quirk 2 Button. Both the charged and uncharged Detroit Smashes move Midoriya forward a bit when used and can be used both on the ground and in the air. It‘s also a good attack to finish combos and it will also make your opponent be stuck in the wall if both characters are airborn. The charged Detroit Smash doesn‘t need to be used in the air to get your opponent get stuck in a wall. Daytona Smash (TQ2) Hitting the Quirk 2 Button while tilting your directional input makes Midoriya attack with „Daytona Smash“ which is a whirlwind that rises upwards. It is a good follow up to the Grounded Tilt Attack and can catch opponents that approach you from the air. It‘s startup has no hitbox so using it to stop opponents at the last second isn‘t recommended. Succesfully landing Daytona smash hits the opponent up to 7 times. This is the damage on each hit: # 15,00 # 8,26 # 5,56 # 4,28 # 3,69 # 3,33 # 3,00 Plus Ultras Delaware Smash (PU1) If you hold down your Block Button and press the Quirk 1 Button, you can unleash a stronger version of Delaware Smash, dealing a lot of damage and sending your opponent flying. It‘s a projectile that reaches far and hits three times. It can be used both on the ground and in the air and using it in the air can get your opponent stuck in a wall if your facing it but be cautious, just like the Charged Delaware Smash, you can free your opponent from the wall by hitting them again with the projectiles after they get stuck in the wall. Even if you miss, you activate „Full Cowling“, which is explained below. Succesfully landing the Plus Ultra Version of Delaware Smash hits the opponent 3 times, dealing 45,00 with the first hit, 30,37 with the second and 22,09 with the third, dealing a total of 97,46 damage, launching your opponent flying away from you. Del Rio Smash (PU2) If you hold down your Block Button and press the Quirk 2 Button, you can unleash „Del Rio Smash“! A powerful barrage of attacks that smashes your opponent down to earth at the end. As strong as it is, it‘s something to be only used on the ground and is impossible to follow up upon like all of the other Plus Ultra 2‘s. Succesfully landing Del Rio Smash activates the animation, hitting your opponent 5 times, dealing 25,00 with the first hit, 15,00 with the second, third and fourth, and 60,00 with the last, dealing a total of 130,00 damage, launching your opponent against the ground. Special Property: Full Cowling Using Delaware Smash isn‘t just for dealing damage and having a good finish, it also gives you a property after using it called „Full Cowling.“ You are surrounded by green aura and next to the visual difference, your speed and strength increase as well! Full Cowling lasts only for a short period of time so be ready to make these seconds count! Your walking, dashing and attack execution is much quicker so use that to your advantage if you want to outspeed your opponent. Note that the quick attack execution might make it harder for you to execute combos and it might make you do the regular Target Combo as a result. Your damage also gets nearly doubled thanks to Full Cowling and lets your combos eat away at your opponents health. Some of your Quirk Attacks like Delaware Smash and Detroit Smash get more Priority too. Thanks to that, they are able to go through opponent moves or completely negate their projectiles and attacks. Unfortunately, that strength and speed comes with a price. Every move you do, even if you hit or not, will take a bit of your health. Note that the Target Combo string only deals damage to yourself with the first A Attack. For example: The Grounded Target Combo consists of 4 attacks. The first attack deals damage to yourself but the rest of the attacks do not. The same goes for the Aerial Target Combo. The first attack deals damage to yourself but the rest does not. Combos and Useful Tech Daytona Smash VS Yellow Attacks. Sometimes you‘ll find yourself in the position that you used Daytona Smash, the Whirlwind, on your opponent but your opponent is using a Yellow Attack. If you hit them with Daytona Smash, Yellow or not, you can execute a jump! That might let you jump away from your opponents attacks at the last second. General Tech: Jump after Dash Cancel After you attack with some moves, you can use a Dash to cancel that animation to attack again. Using that Dash Cancel, you can also jump in any direction. You have to be quick, or else your opponent recovers, but mastering this will help you adjust yourself to face a wall to smash your opponent against a wall to extend your combo. Bread and Butter Combo First of all: The Combos shown here rely on the Player controls being set to „Manual“. AA > TA > DC > Land > Jump> AA > DC > AA > Q1/Q2/PU1 > (When opponent wall Splats) AA > TA > TQ2 > DC > AA > Q1/Q2/PU1 Okay, this one was a bit much but here‘s the breakdown of it: First, you start your Target Combo and hit the first two hits of it, followed by your Grounded Yellow Attack. Dash Cancel immediately after the first hit happens because the second also happens even if you Dash Cancel. Because you get Airborn because of the Dash Cancel, you need to land first and then jump afterwards which can be used to adjust your angle to face a wall for example. Start your aerial Target Combo and hit the first two hits, Dash Cancel, hit the first two hits again and then you are presented with a choice: Delaware Smash, Detroit Smash or the Plus Ultra version of Delaware Smash. Depending which move is charged or if you want to deal more damage, use what move suits you the most but using the Plus Ultra version of Delaware Smash might make the rest of the combo harder which depends on the opponent getting stuck in a wall, which is called a wallsplat and if he did: Dash towards your opponent which will automatically make you airborn and dash you towards them, stand next to them and start with your Target Combo again, hitting only the first two hits, followed by your Grounded Yellow Attack and then by Daytona Smash. Preferably Dash Cancel here but you can also use a jump, but because jumping after a Daytona Smash is a bit wonky, Dash Cancelling is much safer. Attack with your aerial Target Combo twice and the ending is another choice for you between the Delaware Smash, Detroit Smash and the Plus Ultra version of Delaware Smash. Use what suits you the most. Trivia * Just like everyone else, you can buy voice lines for Deku in the customize section. He has special Voice Lines for his intro, moves and outro for the following characters: Katsuki Bakugo, All Might, Tomura Shigaraki, All For One and Stain. * Using Deku‘s Plus Ultra version of Delaware Smash causes his clothes to rip and he also wounds up with some wounds and scratches. Those wounds and the ripped clothing stay that way for the rest of the match. * Charging Delaware Smash causes red veins to appear around Deku‘s right arm. The same happens when charging Detroit Smash but on Deku‘s left arm instead.